Automata
'' "The sleeping guardians of the ancients, for whatever reason their long slumber has finally ended and they slowly make their way back into the world" Professor Etrian Hant, of the Skyfall Academy'' Automata are artificial beings created in the ancient past by an unknown race for an unknown reason; their numbers have greatly swelled up in the past 100 years as many more have awoken from their long slumber. Characteristics *''Type:'' Automata are Humanoids with the Automata Subtype and the Clockwork subtype *''Ability Score Modifiers:'' +2 Str, +2 Int, -2 Cha; Automata carry more strength than what they show and they are quick thinkers although they have a problem relating to other creatures. *''Size:'' Automata are Medium creatures and thus take no bonuses or penalties due size. *''Base Speed:'' (Slow and Steady) Automata have a base land speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. *''See in Darkness:'' Automata can see perfectly in darnkess of any kind, including that created by spells such as "deeper darkness" due the strange composition of their crystal eyes. *''Automata Immunities: Automata are immune to paralysis, sleep and poison; they also gain a +2 bonus to saves vs spell and spell-like abilities. *''Master Craftsmen: ''Automata gain a +2 racial bonus on all Craft and Profession checks to create objects of metal or stone. They also gain a +1 bonus to Disable Device and Knowledge (Engineering) and are proficient with any weapons they have personally crafted. *''Swift Reactions: Automata generally react far much quicker than other races can. They gain Improved Initiative and Lighting Reflexes as bonus feats, and gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC. *''Vulnerable to Electricity and Rust Effects:'' Automata take 150% as much damage from electrical attacks, can be targeted by spells that target metal and rust effects. *''Winding:'' Automata require spending some time winding a special key in order to function properly, if an Automata doesn’t spend 2 hours winding their special key (this may be done in conjunction with preparing spells and similar activities and can be cut in half by having someone else doing the winding) they are fatigued ''until the next time they do so. *''Languages: Automata speak Common and Automata. Automata with high intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except for secret languages). Racial Information Automata are a strange races, they are creatures of a strange living metal known as ''Biomite ''and are apparently quite ancient, most Automata in the world woke up relatively recently only 100 years ago or so and few, if any, recall the memories of before the time they were asleep with clarity; Automata are naturally drawn, or found, on the ruins of an ancient race that no one remembers any more, they feel at home in their ruins and particularly among the proud and ancient forges found within. Automata look very similar to humans with the exception that their “skin” is often bronze, copper, silver, iron or steel colored; their eyes are carved crystals that glow with a soft inner light and their hair Is usually very long and unusually warm compared to the rest of their cold bodies; each automata also has a key coming out of their bodies like a wind-up toy, primarily on the back of their heads but sometimes bigger ones on the back are also common. As a race with no memory, Automata are still trying to find their place in the world and many find that the draw to those ancient sites is impossible to resist and thus eagerly try to study and learn as much as they can from them; despite this Automata have proven themselves to be naturally talented craftsmen in everything that is stone and metal related quickly plunging the world forward as their dormant knowledge pushes them to bring new and better creations to the front constantly.